


Pink In the Night

by agentspace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Trapped In A Closet, my first newtina fic, newt scamander - Freeform, newtina, no beta so mistakes are all mine haha, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentspace/pseuds/agentspace
Summary: After a classic game of spin the bottle, a certain magizoologist pines.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Pink In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Newtina flash fic inspired by Mitski's Pink in the Night.

A rundown of last night’s events.

  1. At midnight when everyone is trash drunk, Jacob proposed a game of Spin the Bottle.
  2. Everyone surprisingly agreed. 
  3. Newt and Tina were shoved playfully inside a closet.
  4. They kissed.



The cold draft immediately woke Newt up. The bright light from his phone reminded him that it's already 5 in the morning--which gives him two more hours of sleep before his creatures start their feeding. He was about to reach for the blanket when he felt that it was underneath someone.

_Tina._

She’s lying on her side, only her back is facing Newt. He sighed, knowing that if he tried to pull the blanket, she would wake up. And after all the alcohol and fun they had last night, that’s the last thing he wanted to happen. 

Fully awake, he turned to his side and absorbed the sight in front of him. Tina is sleeping _beside_ him. Breathing and slightly snoring _beside_ him. This ‘interaction’ might mean nothing to others because they’re not even cuddling, but for him, this is enough. Who would have thought that watching someone sleep could be an intimate thing? Even without seeing her face, their current situation is comforting. 

_I could stare at her back all day,_ he thought as he watched her slow breaths. 

It took all his will not to stroke her smooth, raven hair.

Newt’s thoughts drifted to last night’s kiss. In his ideal world, Newt won’t kiss her in a dusty closet while their drunk friends cheer them on. Instead, he would kiss her at sunset, complete with a picnic along the coast in Dorset. They would enjoy watching the waves, have a laugh, and maybe take a walk hand-in-hand. Happily in love together with their creatures. _Dougal on her hip as she feed the occamies, Pickett and the other bowtruckles chirping happily when she visits their tree, the niffler resting on her lap..._

His musings were cut off when Tina called him.

“Newt?”

“Yes?” Newt answered.

“Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

Finally, they were facing each other. Newt smiled as he looked at Tina, who’s struggling to keep her eyes open. After a few moments of fighting sleep, she lied on her back and closed her eyes.

“Can we try it again?” Tina sleepily asked, her eyes still closed.

“Try what again?”

“I want to kiss you properly. If that’s okay.”

Newt's expression changed from amusement to disbelief. Did he hear her correct? His throat was suddenly dry, but thank Merlin he managed to croak out something. “Y-You did fine, Tina.”

Tina groaned in disagreement. “When I wake up later, I will kiss you again and again and again…” Then, she moved closer to him, forcing his back to lie flat on the bed. Tina placed her head on his chest and steady breaths were heard.

As if on cue, Newt wrapped his arm protectively around her.

“I’ll wait,” Newt whispered, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) This idea has been in my head since the past week and my brain won't shut up until I write it down. I just like the idea of Newt watching Tina sleep, I think it's something he would do. This is my first Newtina fic, feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
